


Afterlife

by MarieChandler98



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Family, Peace, Reunion, The Originals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieChandler98/pseuds/MarieChandler98
Summary: Just an idea of the season finale of The Originals. I felt like we had been cheated when it came to seeing Elijah's afterlife. Inspiration came from Hailee Steinfeld's Afterlife song.





	Afterlife

He knows he is dead. You would think that mere fact would make him open his eyes. But the fear of what his death would look like scares him. He did so much bad, so much evil in his thousand years on Earth. He heard what happened in Mystic Falls when the portal to Hell was opened. He heard the stories and he was not willing to endure another thousand years of suffering. He wants peace and to be able to enjoy his death, his reprieve from all the death and chaos that came with being one of the Original vampires, a Mikaelson. 

“Are you going to open your eyes ‘Lijah?” A woman asked her rich voice coated in humor. 

Elijah’s breath caught in the middle of his throat. If this is Hell it is especially cruel. 

“Come now Elijah. I know you are not a coward. I’ve watched you the last thousand years.” She said again. 

“If I open my eyes and you are not there…” He trailed off not willing to finish his thoughts. 

Finally exercising his senses he realizes that he is in a soft bed. He is also very naked. The silk sheets were almost making him feel too sensitive. The crackling of fire made him feel nostalgic as he remembered the memories that he had not shared with anyone, no one not even his family or Hayley. She belongs to him and his memories of her he has cherished selfishly. 

“We are dead now ‘Lijah. No one can keep us apart now. Not even your brothers. Although we should go visit them. I happen to know a little boy who has not seen his brother in over a thousand years.” She whispers into his ear. Her hands trailing down his bare torso. 

Elijah’s breath catches in his throat at the thought of seeing him again. But how could he look at his innocent little brother after all those years of blood, torture, and cruelty that he dealt with his own bare hands/. 

“Stop it. Your brother has been with you and your siblings for over a thousand years. He is also a thousand years old too. He may have died young but he has been watching you all, growing up alongside all of you. Now get up or else I will believe you are a coward.” She says shoving his shoulder. 

Quickly he grabs her hand and pulls her onto the bed on top of him. He cradles her head and leans into her sniffing the side of her neck and smelling the smell of shampoo. “It is you.” He whispers. 

“Yes, my husband. It is me. Now open up your eyes. Finn sent his request for a dinner hours ago.” She whispers feeling her resolve weaken upon being in his arms again. 

“Surely my brother can wait a couple of hours.” He says letting his hands wonder down her body. Quickly realizing that she was only wearing a bra and underwear. Just barely opening his eyes he sees her lacy black ensemble. “Maybe four.” He growls. 

“Oh stop it,” She says whacking him on the chest, “Finn may be able to wait but your little brother, Henrick, has not learned patience to be honest I am surprised that he has not barged in yet. He already tackled Nik down and was unwilling to let him go for at least a couple of hours. Now it is your turn.” 

“They know about you?” He asks her finally actually looking at her marveling at her beauty. 

“Yes, they do. Henrik kindly told them about me. I have been watching over him so he would not be lonely here. He is my brother-in-law.” She says pushing a piece of his hair out of his face. 

Elijah sits up and kisses her gently on her lips. “Thank you, my love, my wife. Thank you Eira Mikaelson.” 

She smiles at him, “You’re welcome Elijah Mikaelson. Not that thanks should be given. We Vikings have to look out for our own.” 

“Now come on and get up lazy bones. You may be dead but you still have things to do. Family obligations, but when we come home you have husbandly duties to make up for. A thousand years’ worth of husbandly duties.” She says teasingly as she slid out of the bed throwing a saucy smile over her shoulder. 

Elijah laughs and quickly slides out of the bed chasing after her causing her to squeal in laughter, “You little wench! You will pay for that!” 

She runs away with Elijah following her after her. He catches her in the closet seeing the adjoining bathroom. Elijah places his face in the crook of her neck with his hands resting on her stomach. She places her hands over his looking at the both of them in the mirror. 

“I love you.” He whispers opening his eyes to look at hers through the mirror. 

She smiles love shining in her eyes, “And I you. I would wait for all of eternity for you Elijah Mikaelson. Always and Forever.” 

“Always and Forever.” He whispers.


End file.
